Walking Four Dead2
by jason.mason25.jm
Summary: I lost my account password while working on this story, sorry! But anyway this story is about OC charactors and left four dead charactors in a walking dead will be a while before we see Rick and co.
1. S1E1 New?

Walking Four Dead

Season One

(**Well this story is on the portable version or app of fan fiction and I am to lazy to rewrite the prologue so I'll try to sum it up- A **fourteen year-old boy by the name of Joe and His little brother Curtis were on their way home from school when the outbreak happened, upon arriving home Joe saw that their family was dead and told his brother that their parents were out on a trip. Joe and Curtis got separated and the next day Joe met a guy named Nate. The two were on the road for about a week until they met a group led by this guy Saint Jonathan. Johnathan killed Nate and let Joe run away believing Joe would die on his own.

**(183 days later or six months into the apocalypse) Joe- **looking up into the skypeaceful sky, then one look down and you realize the ugliness everywhere. Well you got those freaks that are pretty much, the undead. We'll all those zombie survival movies somewhat paid off, except for the fact that the main character almost always dies, so that is a little discouraging. Then you got the facts of survival starving, death, no friends, loneliness, those are some ugly facts. Oh wait I almost forgot the people, their something I try to avoid. "Oh crap I need to watch what I say", Joe sighed, as he saw a van driving down the road towards him. Joe quickly jumped into the woods and lay down and hoped they didn't spot him. The car stopped just a couple feet away from Joe, through some bushes Joe could see two people exit. One was a girl with a red shirt and hat, the other person was a big strong looking dude in a green shirt, brown pants, with a big looking gun that kind of reminded Joe of an M16 from Call of Duty. Worried, scared, and full of fear, Joe reached in his back pocket and grabbed the Beretta that Nate gave him. Joe made sure it was full of ammo and if the safety was off. "Hey you out there we saw you go into the woods, come out here with your hands where we can see them" the man, said. Joe walked out with his gun in his hand and with his hands high above his head. "Whoa there son put the gun down and nobody has to get hurt" the man said. 'Dill, he is a kid what is a kid going to do shoot us!" , " Zoey your dealing with a kid from the young generation they have played halo, Call of Duty, Mortal Kombat, Gta, and Duke Nukem! He probably has his parents out there waiting to catch us by surprise." Zoey replied, "Dill, like I said he is just a kid and by the looks of him, I think he is starving, and also I bet some of those games don't even exist." "Zoey I am not even going to argue with you ok!" "Okay then Dill, come on kid you wants to go with us"… "Zoey, he is not coming with us he is a stranger." "Dill he is just a kid, hey kid want is your name?" "My name is Joe" Joe, replied. "Look Zoey I am done if you want to take this kid with us and lead his group or parents to our camp, and then when someone dies it's on you, not me. Come on kid lets go." Joe followed the two into the car, although when he sat in the backseat there was another person there. "That's just Ellis he is sleeping right now, we were heading back from our trip to Jefferson City." Zoey said, bluntly.

Soon after a couple hours of heading North Dill turned in at a gravel road and stopped at a Park. There was a lake, a motel, playground, and a camping site. Ellis woke up and jumped at the site of Joe, "Huh uhh ummm what are you doing here, ummm Dill, there is Ugh stranger here in the backseat!" "Ellis this is our new member to our community, Joe", "well nice to meet you I'm Ellis". "He already knows who you are Ellis he has been in the car for a couple hours, don't you think he would of asked who you are." "Well maybe we were just greeting each other, properly Zoey". "Zoey, Ellis, take a look around Nick, Tim, and Jeannette's cars are here but I don't see Coaches or Louise's" Dill, said. A guy in a white science looking lab coat came out, "hey your back." "Yeah but where are the others Nick, they should have been back before us?" Dill, asked. "Well there's the problem Dill, umm you see I was going to ask you guys to check on them."


	2. S1E2 Just another day

Chapter 2

Democracy

"Nick, wha what what did you just say, we we just barely got out of that town alive. Nick Ellis was almost bit, and" "Who is he" Nick said, pointing to Joe. "His name is Joe Nick" Zoey said. "Look Dill you can go or you can stay, but if you stay Will and I go." "No not my brother, he will not GO" Dill, yelled at Nick. "Dill you're not the boss of him he already said he wanted to go anyway." "Look, Nick you can tell Will I'm going okay, and" "Whoa whoa whoa, Dill you are not going alone," "Zoey you are not going" Nick, replied. "Nicks right there isn't enough people to protect the camp." "Dill, Nick let's have a vote, with Ellis and the kid, and maybe I'll get to go or stay ok-""This isn't up to a debate Zoey, This isn't a Democracy chosen, decision." Zoey just backed up, and started walking to the motel angrily. "Dill go, now, she will probably get the others all riled up just go now!" Dill walked over to the van and got in, started it up and looked to his right. "Oh my Kid get out, you should stay", "No, I want to help, you guys could of just kept on driven or left me there on the side of the road, but you didn't so unlike Zoey, you can't make me leave this car until we find your people." To this Dill didn't know what to say, he took a moment to think and looked out the window and saw Zoey coming out. "Well kid, you got guts I'll give you that." Dill then pulled away from the camp quickly.

_**SOME MILES LATER (APROACHING THE CITY CALLED QUINCY, IL**_ – "Well, Joe we made it, and hopefully we will make it out of here alive and well, Hey Ellis WAKE UP WE ARE HERE", "Huh what we were back at camp already!" "No, Ellis we are in Quincy, and before you ask Nick wanted us to check on the others" Dill said. "It looks like we will be on foot from here on out boys" Dill informed Joe, and Ellis. The guys got out and started into the city. As soon as they passed a couple blocks into the city and turned a corner "Holy Jesus" Ellis, said as they gazed upon a sea of walkers. They quickly ran over to an ally way and kept running until they got cut off. They turned back and turned left into a nearly empty street and spotted a Red ford F-250. "Hey that's Coaches Truck" Ellis exclaimed, loudly. Just then A herd of Walkers came around the corner on both sides of the street; they ran to the building where the red truck was in front of. They quickly opened the doors and went in the looked around. It was a thrift shop they, quickly barricaded the door as, what seemed like hundreds of Walkers lunging at the barricaded door. The trio realized that they were safe for a little while.


	3. S1 E3 Cornered

Season 1 Episode 3

**Cornered **

Dill took a look around the building. They were in a lobby of some sort. Ellis quickly packed all the stuff that he could find against the windows and door. "This is a hotel, wonder what checked in" Dill, said. The three just looked around and walked into a hallway. In the hallway there was two walkers and a lot of doors on either side of the hallway. Dill ran up to one and stabbed it in the eye, and struggled to pull the knife out. He cursed as the other walker grabbed him and all of a sudden he was on the floor. Four more walkers came out of a couple doors. Joe ran up and kicked the walker of Dill while Ellis ran up a head and rammed the butt of a shotgun he was carrying and continuously hit the head of the walker until it busted open. Dill killed the walker Joe kicked and ran up to kill another one. Joe tripped over a walker corpse and a walker knelt down to Joe. Joe quickly grabbed the walker's leg and pulled causing the walker to fall so Joe could take out a knife and finish it off. Then when Joe got up he saw the walkers were all dead. "Looks like you aren't completely useless, kid" Dill said cheerfully. The three then walked down the hall to a pair of doors that said employees only and they entered. It was a corridor of janitor closets at the back they saw a exit sign above a door that looked like it led to an ally. The trio walked carefully to the hopeful looking door and went through it.

Once outside they could clearly see the alleyway was blocked off from the street, but there was a door open on one side of the alley. Dill walked slowly towards it but then a big guy stepped out. Bald, black skin, brown eyes blue overalls and a yellow shirt underneath. "Coach" Dill, asked? "Dill you are alive, so is Ellis" Coach, said as he walked over and hugged Ellis. Then a tall man in a white shirt, brown eyes and black skin came out. "I see Louise is still alive" Dill, said staring at the man. "Indeed I am and so is Francis, but Phil was in the street he had our supplies but… he just… there was too many of those rotter's. They got him." Louise said sadly. All of a sudden a man in a biker jacket came out and said "I liked Phil, he was a better man then Bill, and Nick, and Dill, and Tim, and Louise, but most importantly he wasn't better than me". "Francis, Phil was an alcoholic and a druggy. He probably went out there to ask the walkers for pizza." Dill, replied. Francis just scolded Dill for a few seconds until Ellis broke the silence, "Let's just go. Me and Dill, and Zoey found more than enough supplies for the journey north." At this the group agreed and went through the next building.

After going through the building and arriving at the street, the group went by alleys until they were stopped at a big obstacle. They stepped into the next street and saw the largest group of walkers in the whole street they turned to run back but then walkers flushed the way they came. At least 50-70 walkers both sides of the alley. "Were cornered!" Ellis, yelled. Dill pulled out a pistol and started firing, Francis pulled out a gun and did the same, Joe pulled out his pistol aimed in the other direction and started firing, and Coach fired his shotgun at the herd on Joes side. Finally there was a gap on one side of the alley and the group ran for it.

Next episodes synopsis "The group is not left alone and is tormented by a horde of zombies at every turn".


	4. S1E4 Herd

**Herd**

**(Last episode I know I went from a thrift shop to a hotel, well in chapter two I meant to say hotel but that is what I get for listening to music and trying to type, Stupid me.)**

As soon as they left the alley they were greeted by walkers everywhere. Dill pulled out a pistol and shot one in the head while the survivors were running. They arrived at Coaches truck, Dill, Coach, Francis got in the cab. While Joe and Louise jumped in the back. Coach started it up and started driving. Coach tried not to hit and run over the walkers but there was almost too many. Coach started heading towards where Joe, Dill, and Ellis entered the city, but it was blockaded by a sea of undead bodies. Coach, quickly turned around and started driving fast to the suburbs of the city.

Every few streets there would be at least hundreds of walkers just standing around. **(Gunshot) (Gunshot)** All of a sudden two people came into view they were running on the sidewalk, firing off meaningless rounds because every shot hit the walkers in the stomach. Within time one of them tripped and well was devoured. Then in shock the other one just stood there and was grabbed from behind and was lunch for lucky walkers. The truck then got stuck on a bunch of walkers that Coach tried to go through. Everyone exited and ran as fast as they could into the neighborhood. They kept running until they lost the walkers, probably due to another gunshot across the city. "Lucky us, Unlucky for them" Joe, thought. They walked inside the house and quietly took down two walkers that were in the house.

"This city … is full … of … those … freaks" Francis, said while huffing and puffing for breath. "We need a map; we obviously can't walk out the way we came" Dill, said. "Me and Coach, looked at a map of this place to try to find a layout, there is a whole side that is bordered by water to the west. If we can cross it we are home free" Louise suggested. "Only if we find a car or vehicle, I don't want to walk all that way" Francis said. The group agreed. They exited the house and started to walk west.

With the bridge to cross the river in sight, the group ran towards it. Upon arriving at the road to the bridge they met two survivors. The two instantly points their guns at he survivors. "Andrew, these people got blood on their cloths. Maybe we should kill them before they try to kill us" said one survivor. Andrew replied "Whoa whoa take it easy Mitchell". "Who are you, are you friend or foe?" Dill asked. "It depends who's askin" Andrew replied.


	5. S1E5 London Bridge

S1E5

**London Bridge**

"Just put your guns down and we will just be on our way" Dill said. "Unless you're going to the bridge" Andrew replied. "Why" Francis replied angrily. "Because that is where we are going. So if you're going that way why don't we go, together" Andrew asked? "Fine for now" Dill said. The seven survivors walked towards the bridge. Only one block away Ellis started talking about how he and a guy named Keith were fishing off of a bridge. Francis told him to shut up as soon as Ellis finished his first sentence.

At the bridge they could see walkers, corpses, and cars all over the bridge. They walked towards the bridge. Andrew proved he was dangerous by taking out three walkers within seconds. Ellis, starting to get tired he said "I need a break" and he sat on the hood of a car. Beep Beep Beep. The car's alarm went off. The noise was so loud it probably attracted every walker in the city and on the bridge to their position. They started running to reach the end of the bridge to be greeted by walkers. Joe, Dill, Louise all got under cars to hide from the walkers. Coach, Francis, and Mitchell got in cars. Andrew ran to get in a truck but as soon as he got in it he was grabbed by a walker. A yell was heard from the truck. The group waited for most of the walkers to pass to leave. When they arrived at the freeway on the other side, they found almost no walkers. They started walking to a couple cars. "Split up and find a vehicle with keys in it guys, and Mitchell your welcome to come with us." Dill replied. "I…I guess I'll go with you guys…since Andrew…well" Mitchell tried to reply. They were able to find a truck and a van that could hold the group and the vehicles had the keys in it. They started driving off towards the camp. "Joe, you were some help. Ummm glad you came along" Dill said. "Okay" Joe replied. "The thing is you are what, fourteen and you've been alone for a while at least. I mean what I am trying to get at is you are a survivor and you well, kid let me put it this way, you're going to make it to the end of this nightmare" Dill said. "No I won't, don't say that, Dill" Joe replied. "Whoa kid, don't say stuff like that" Coach said. "Coach, you don't get it" Joe said.

Meanwhile in the Van- "Francis and Louise, those are your guy's names right?" Mitchell asked. "Francis the brave, bold, hero, and" Francis said. "Lazy?" Louise asked. "So you guys know each other very well?" Mitchell asked. "Only since the beginning of this mess" Louise replied. "And I've hated every moment" Francis added.

Next episodes synopsis (The group decides to head east-towards the coast) also the next episode is going to be the midway mark of season 1.


	6. S1E6 Moving

S1E6 Moving

The two vehicles pulled into the campsite where Zoey and Nick were. Ellis, Francis, Joe, Coach, Mitchell, Dill, and Louise stepped out of the vehicles and walked towards the camp. A tall skinny man was arguing with Nick. "Nick, we keep heading north that was the plan remember" said the skinny man. "Tim, look the coast could be safe for everyone, even you and your wife, Jeanette" Nick, said. Tim stormed off. A big man and a small round man came up to Nick. Joe soon learned the tall one was Abe and the small fat one was James. Joe followed Dill to a man in glasses, he was skinny/scrawny. "Will, I'm back" Dill said. Will looked up and saw Dill and Joe. "Who are you?" Will asked. "My name is Joe, Dill and Zoey found me" Joe replied. "Joe, this is my brother, Will, Will meet Joe, Joe meet Will" Dill said. Joe greeted Will then walked over to Nick. All of a sudden everyone came to Nick and Nick said "Alright it is decided that we will be heading to the East coast tonight". This shocked a couple people but Dill brought up he found enough supplies to last almost all the way to the coast. They all agreed to go east.

(I am sorry this chapter was so short but I just want to start working on the next chapter because I like the idea I have for the next chapter, I will give a hint it's a flashback for Joe. Joe will have three chapters that is all about his past in the apocalypse from the beginning to somewhere close to four months in to the apocalypse. I would also like to say that this is the walking dead's apocalypse and that means and I quote "No one is safe"-Robert Kirkman. So the left four dead cast and Joe are not safe. Joe, if you can't tell is the main character, but he can die. This was just to fill in people.


	7. S1E7 Brothers

S1 E7

Brother

_Dang it, I got homework_, Joe thought. "Did Mr. Kratt give you an extra assignment", my brother asked me. "Curtis, that old geezer is just so… so… DANG IT! I can't think of the word", Joe replied. "Any way let's take a scenic route through the woods so we get home later, so I don't have to do this extra homework", Joe offered. "Sure why not", Curtis replied.

Later when the two brothers had the house in view. "Race you there" Curtis challenged. Joe accepted and sprinted past Curtis and ran to the house. Joe ran through the door and saw blood on the floor. In an instant, Joe's mom walked in to the hall way. "Mom?" Joe asked. His mom replied with a growl and tried to lunge at Joe, but missed. Joe pushed his mom into a closet and locked it and ran outside to be greeted by a confused looking Curtis. "Mom and dad went on vacation, they said to go to the motel down the street" Joe lied. Curtis believed him and started walking towards the motel. Three people were walking just like Joe's mom had been walking. "Curtis, these people don't look right" Joe told Curtis. As one of the sick people got closer Curtis and Joe saw its intestines were hanging out of its stomach. "Zombies!" Curtis yelled. "Run" Joe told Curtis. The two brothers ran past the zombies and straight towards the motel. Joe turned around just as they reached the motel to see at least 50 zombies following them slowly. "It's just like Call of duty" Curtis said. They quickly entered the motel. Joe ran to find stuff to block the door with while Curtis held it shut. Joe grabbed two chairs and propped them against the door. Joe and Curtis ran through the motel to find two zombies walking in the hallway. Joe and Curtis retreated into the kitchen. "I am..So…tired" Curtis panted. "Well maybe you should lose some weight" Joe replied. Curtis just looked at Joe menacingly. Curtis's stare was broken when one of the zombies barged into the kitchen. "Joe help" Curtis yelled. Joe grabbed a butcher knife off of the counter and rammed it into the zombies stomach. The thing kept growling and coming towards the two. Joe ran up grabbed the knife and jabbed the thing in the eye. The zombie just tackled Joe. Joe just punched the hilt of the knife, plunging the blade deeper into the undead person's head. Joe hit the knife again and down the zombie dropped. "Is it dead?" Curtis asked. "How am I supposed to know, I didn't take zombology" Joe sarcastically replied. Then all of a sudden the other zombie from the hallway came into the room. Curtis grabbed a knife from the knife drawer and stabbed the zombie from underneath the chin and down it fell. "The brain, that is there weakness" Joe said while getting up.

The two went into a room and rested on a bed when Joe got up he wandered outside to visit his mom. Joe put his mom out of her mindless zombie state and returned to the motel. When he returned the motel was overrun with zombies. Joe just wandered off and collapsed in the middle of the road and just cried. "I never should of left" Joe sobbed. Joe looked behind him and saw a man walking towards him, Joe didn't feel like running so he just stayed there and cried.

**Present day! **

"So what kind of games did you play before this" Will asked. "I played call of duty and Minecraft with my brother" Joe replied with a sad tone. Dill was taken aback by this Joe had a brother. That thought kept Joe thinking. "May I ask what happened?" Dill asked. "In the beginning I found my mom as a zombie, we went to a motel. I snuck off in the morning to put a blade in the head of what used to be my mother. Upon returning to the motel, Zombies were everywhere and I just felt like giving up if it weren't for…" Joe trailed off. "Joe, you don't need to explain why you are still alive if it is upsetting you this much" Dill said. Joe felt his own face and realized he was crying. "Uhh oh" Dill said. "What is it" Will asked. "Looks like we are almost out of gas" Dill said.


	8. S1E8 Empty

S1E8

Empty

The caravan of vehicles stopped, when Dills van ran out of gas. The group made a quick campfire as the light of day was about to vanish. "All right people, we need enough gas from this place to reach the coast. From the looks of the map we are just outside a town." Nick announced. "I could take five people with me to go get gas" James suggested. "Five people, that seems like a small group of people but I'll go, just because I'm the leader doesn't mean I have to do nothing" Nick replied. "Ok so that leaves four more spots open, any takers?" James asked. "I'll go" Coach offered. "I'll go" Abe said. "I'll make sure Nick, doesn't get lost" Tim said. "Hey, remember you were lost in that maze about a month ago and we found you" Nick said. "Hey guys don't forget how I saved us by throwing a grenade at a wall and showing us the exit" Francis said. "Don't forget all of the walkers you attracted with that grenade" Dill replied. Francis flipped off Dill. Dill just burst out loud laughing. "I will volunteer as tribute" said Mitch. "Great, first thing in the morning we will set off" James said. "I feel like I should start pulling my own weight around here" Mitch said. "Hey, you being here with us is enough, you've done alright by me. From what I have heard, you helped Joe, Dill, Francis, Ellis, Louise, and Coach escape the city. But at the cost of your friend" Abe said. "Yeah if anything we owe you, you and Andrew could of just left us and not helped us. But you did, thank you" Coach said. "I will take first watch so the rest of you can get some Zzz's" Nick offered. "Thank you, all of you for letting me stay" Mitch said. Then soon the group went to sleep except Nick, he had to keep watch. Nick was having doubts about Mitch. What if Mitch was just some guy that would turn on them and rob them?

The five set off to go retrieve some gas. They approached a gas station. Mitch and Abe were the first two inside. Coach and Nick followed, while the others stood outside to stand guard. Inside Mitch found a couple jerry cans full of gas. "Hey, I found some" Mitch yelled. Well, boy o boy was that a smart idea to yell. Abe walked over to him and said "Why would you yell, when those things are attracted to noise like magnets". Mitch started making his way out when he tripped on a corpse. The corpse opened it eyes and growled. The walker grabbed Mitch and Abe quickly pulled out a hand gun and fired at the corpse's head. Then in an instant the two could hear growls and moans all over the gas station. "We got to go" Abe said as he picked up the jerry cans. Mitch and Abe started towards the door but they were cut off by three walkers. Mitch lunged at the three and hacked away with his machete. Mitch, due to his confidence got grabbed. Abe tried to free him but was grabbed from behind. Abe quickly fell on the thing that grabbed him then got up and stomped on its head. Mitch had stabbed the walker that grabbed him. Suddenly four more zombies came into view, but Coach and Nick appeared and finished them off with quick blows from machetes. Let's get back to the group with the gas soon, the walkers probably heard the gunshot. Upon stepping outside of the gas station Abe said "I'm sorry, but I can't go with you guys".

**Back at the camp**

"Nate happened" Joe said to Dill out of the blue. "What?" Dill asked. "I said I was feeling like giving up, remember when I trailed off when I finished talking about my brother" Joe said. "Yeah, I remember" Dill replied. "Well Nate was…"Joe started talking.


	9. S1E9 Promise

**S1E9 **

**Promise**

_[ ]_=thought

** (Past)- ** . I was just crying and I then heard the voice of a man. It "Hey kid are you okay?" the man asked. "No, my family is dead" Joe sobbed. "My name is Nate, and kid I am sorry about your family but you can't just sit out in the open like this, come with me" Nate said. Joe looked at him and stared and a thought popped up in his head _[He is a stranger, and mom said to avoid strangers]. [But…..mom ain't here…what else do I have to lose]. _"Nate, I will go with you, even if you are a stranger" Joe said. Nate chuckled at that then replied "alright lets go, I have a truck nearby". Joe followed Nate to the truck and wiped the tears off of his face and sighed before getting in the truck. Then the two drove off.

**(The next day)-** "okay kid lets go on a run for supplies" Nate stated. "Why, don't we have enough food for now?" Joe asked. "Well for now we do but what about tomorrow or next week?" Nate asked with a question. "Well we could get supplies then" Joe replied. "But what if it is raining or if there is to many deadies walking around, we need to think about the future now not later. Thinking wasn't just for school kid, it was for survival even if it wasn't meant for a zombie apocalypse" Nate said. So Joe and Nate drove off to a store called dollar general. Nate and Joe exited the car. "Here is my knife, you can use it to defend yourself" Nate said as he gave the knife to Joe. "Alright we are here for weapons anything blunt but not heavy, sharp and light, or if it is a firearm you pick it up and put it in this backpack" Nate said as he gave Joe a back pack. Then the two entered.

**(Present time)-** "What do you mean you can't come with us?" Nick asked Abe. "I'm bite" Abe said. That statement shocked the group. "How, when?" Mitch asked. "When I fell on the walker that grabbed me" Abe said. "YOU! YOU CAUSED THIS!" Nick yelled at Mitch. "How did I cause Abe to get bite?" Mitch asked. "You yelled and alerted every walker in that place to you and Abe" Nick replied. "No we should have come in there before we did this was our fault" James said. "That is bullshit and you know it James" Nick said. BAM. "Was that a gunshot?" Mitch asked. "We are the prophets to cleanse the world from evil men like you" a voice from across the street yelled. The group turned to see five people with rifles aiming at them. Bam. Bam. Bam. "Run" Nick yelled. The group ran into the gas station with gunshots following them. "You can't hide forever!" the crazy man yelled.

**(Past)-** Joe exited the store to see Nate leaning up against the truck. "So what did you find?" Nate asked Joe. "I found a machete, bb-gun, hammer, and a fire extinguisher" Joe replied. Nate just started laughing like a maniac. "What is so funny?" asked Joe. "I never would of thought to use a fire extinguisher as a weapon kid" Nate said. "Its blunt" Joe said. I hope I get to be with you for a while kid" Nate said. "What do you mean?" Joe asked. "Just like our families and friends we won't live forever" Nate said in a sad tone. "We will live, both of us to the end of this mess promise?" Joe asked. It took a while before Nate answered. Nate looked at his feet then back up to meet hi eyes with Joe's. And with a straight face he said "I promise".


	10. S1E10

**S1E10**

**Sa-loon**

BAM "They are everywhere" Mitch said. "Thank you captain obvious" Nick yelled at Mitch. "Guys guys, calm down. We got a bigger problem the Abe right now" James said. Bam Bam "James is right Nick, you go to calm down" Abe said. Bam Bam Bam. "They don't stop shooting" Abe said. Bam BAM. "Ok we will flank them. Abe and James go around back. There should be a back exit. Then you guys flank them. Tim, follow them but head around the gas station the other way. I will distract them, and see if I can calm them down. No one has to die" Nick instructed. "GO" Nick yelled at them. The group obeyed, leaving Nick to do his part. "Hey calm down out there. We are not zombies!" Nick yelled to the hostile people. "We know that asshole, now come out here so we can kill you" one of them said. "We have inherited the earth, we have a mission to cleanse the earth from all the undead and heathens that do not believe in the saints power!" one of them yelled. Bam. "Guys, stop talking crazy. We don't want to hurt you, but we will if we have to" Nick yelled back at them. BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM, "Nick, come on out" Tim yelled. Nick started out of the gas station to see the people, all of them laying on the ground with a bullet wound in their head's. Click. Nick heard a noise behind him. "Nobody move or the man gets it" the crazy man from earlier said. Tim, James, Mitch, and Abe saw a man holding up a gun to Nick's head. "Everyone get your hands above your head your outnumbered" the man said as two cars pulled up and ten guys came out of each one. "We need to cleanse them properly, for they have killed our brothers, my brothers" the man said.

**BACK AT CAMP**

"Those are gunshots" Zoey said. Dill looked up at her. "So" Dill said. "Probably just some walkers" Dill added. "No not that many shots, those sound like automatic weapons Dill. We don't have any automatics" Will spoke up. "I am going" Zoey said. Zoey then started storming off after the shots. "Shit" Dill said as he chased after her. "Jesus, why does stuff like this always happen" Francis said as he followed Dill. "I am sure they will be fine" Louise said. "You don't know that" Joe replied. "It is better to guess than to find out. Us living is more important than risking our lives then dying just to find out they are all right" Louise said in a serious tone.

**BACK AT THE GAS STATION**

"Now you can call me the prophets' mighty slave" said the crazy man. Soon enough the crazy people had the group tied, and in a circle with their backs to each other. Wood was underneath them. "Now bring the righteous fluid" the crazy man said. Then one of the men brought a jerry can full of gasoline. "Now, shower the heathens in righteous fluid" the crazy man said. Just as the man holding the jerry can was about to dump the gasoline on them…BAM. In an instant the man with the gasoline can went up in flames. The crazy people looked behind them to see Zoey, Dill, and Francis. The crazy man put his gun to Abe's head and said "I will kill this man". BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM. All of the crazy people fell except the crazy man. Zoey missed and hit the crazy man in the knee. Giving him enough time to shoot Abe. He quickly pointed his gun at Mitch, but was shot in the arm by Zoey. Then Francis put a round inside the man's head. Then Dill and Zoey began untying the group, while Francis picked up Abe's body. The group walked back to the camp with the jerry cans that Mitch found and Abe's body.


End file.
